Kingdom Hearts III: The Final Battlefields
Kingdom Hearts III is a new title in the Kingdom Hearts game for the PS3 and Wii. While some Disney worlds return, there are also new worlds and 3rd party worlds. This marks the first time Kairi is a playable character. This is likely to be the last Kingdom Hearts game in the actual continuity. Story After the events of KH2, Aqua, Ventus and Terra are recovered, yet unable to fight. Sora confesses his love for Kairi and yet, the group is called to the Disney Castle by Yin Sed. He explains that Maleficent may be planning an all-out war to claim the Disney Castle and change it to her image of perfection. Goofy and Donald are prepared as well. The team goes on an adventure to prepare for the invasion, as well as meet characters from not only Disney worlds, but also worlds, never explored before. After many battles with villains such as Gaston, Imhotep, Will Teasle, Dr. Facilier, etc. Maleficent retaliates with a full-scale invasion to capture Disney Town and its Castle to change in her image. To counteract this, Yen Sid, Merlin, Prof. Ludwig von Drake, Q, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and his assistant Beaker bring all the heroes Sora helped out to the Castle and charge at Maleficent's forces. Eventually, Sora and his friends fight against Maleficent in a bloody final battle. Maleficent is killed for the final time. After the dust and carnage are over, Sora and Kairi marry at the Disney Castle before returning to Destiny Islands. Main Heroes *Sora *Kairi *Riku *Goofy *Donald Duck Playable Allies *Aladdin *Jasmine *Cassim *Belle *Beast *Aurora *Prince Philip *Ariel *Prince Eric *Melody *Flounder *Sebastian *Mulan *Li Shang *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Phoebus *Hercules *Megara *Milo James Thatch *Kida *Aladar *The Great Prince (Bambi's Father) *Robin Hood *Little John *Maid Marian *Peter Pan *Jane *Littlefoot the Longneck *Pocahontas *John Smith *John Rolfe *Simba *Nala *Kiara *Kovu *Tarzan *Jack Skellington *Tron *Quorra *Sam Flynn *Kevin Flynn *Benjamin Gates *Capt. Jack Sparrow *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Hector Barbossa *Tiana *Naveen *John Rambo *Col. Sam Trautman *James Bond *Rick O'Connell *Evy O'Connell *Jonathan Carnahan *Ardeth Bey Villains *Maleficent *Jafar *Hades *Ursula *Scar *Captian Hook *Dr. Facilier *Morgana *Zira *Nuka *Sark *Master Control Program *Oogie Boogie *Clayton *Clu2 *Davy Jones *Cutler Beckett *Prince John *Sheriff of Nottingham *Gaston *LeFou *Imhotep *Anck Su Namun *The Scorpion King *Lock-Nah *Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Helga Sinclair *Gov. Ratcliffe *Will Teasle *Art Galt *Col. Podovsky *Sgt. Yushin *Col. Zaysen *Kourov *Ernst Stavro Blofeld *Donald Red Grant *Krilencu *Rosa Klebb *Oddjob *Auric Goldfinger *Emilio Largo *Fiona Volpe *Vargas *Helga Brandt *Hans *Irma Bunt *Grunther *Bert Saxby *Peter Franks *Mr. Wint & Mr. Kidd *Ian Howe *Mitch Wilkinson *Mistress 9 *Frieza *Dr.Eggman ivo Robotnick Multiplayer Mode There is a special multiplayer mode where you can play as the heroes and villains found in the story. Good guy characters who aren't playable in the story can also be unlocked. Team Deathmatch is the starting mode. Sora's group is unlocked from the start. Voice Cast Japanese version *Miyu Irino ... Sora *Jurota Kosugi ... James Bond *Tessho Genda ... John Rambo *Toshiyuki Morikawa ... Rick O'Connell *Akio Ohtsuka ... Benjamin Gates English version *Haley Joel Osment ... Sora *Hayden Panettiere ... Kairi *David Gallagher ... Riku *Tony Anselmo ... Donald Duck *Bill Farmer ... Goofy *Daniel Craig ... James Bond *Sylvester Stallone ... John Rambo *Richard Epcar ... Col. Sam Trautman *Brendan Fraser ... Rick O'Connell *John Hannah ... Jonathan Carnahan *Oded Fehr ... Ardeth Bey *Steven Berkhoff ... Col. Podovsky *Kyle Hebert ... Col. Zaysen *Liam Neeson ... The Great Prince *Judi Dench ... M *Corbin Bleu.....Aladar *Demi Moore........Esmeralda/Neera *Charlie Bright ... Littlefoot *John Cleese ... Q *Jonathan Hyde ... Dr. Allen Chamberlain *Kevin J. O'Connor ... Beni Gabor *Arnold Vosloo ... Imhotep *Steve Whitmire ... Beaker *Jeffrey Wright ... Felix Leiter *Robbie Benson ... Beast/Prince Adam *Jodi Benson ... Ariel *Patrick Stewart ... King Triton *Omid Djalili ... Warden Gad Hassan *Craig Fairbrass ... Robin Hood *Emily Mortimer ... Maid Marian *Crispin Freeman ... Will Turner Title songs *Opening song: Passion by Utada (Sanctuary in the American version) *Ending Song: It's a Long Road, sung by Hironobu Kageyama (In Japan, sung in Japanese, In America, sung in English) Special Features Film Archives Like in The Godfather: The Game, Kingdom Hearts III: The Final Battlefields has a film archives where you can unlock and watch stock footage from the movies the characters are featured in. Examples: *Why Me? (Deleted Scene from Aladdin) *Game of Bad Minton (Scene from Robin Hood) *Rambo vs. Galt's Helicopter (Death of Galt in First Blood) *The rescue of the colonel (Trautman's rescue in Rambo III) *Dragunov Sniping (Deleted sniping scene from Rambo III) *Rambo's Suicide (Alternate ending of First Blood) *Part Of Your World (Scene from The Little Mermaid) *Salt Acid (Scene from The Mummy) *The Gaston Song (Scene from Beauty and the Beast) *Shark Food (Quist's execution in Thunderball) *Disturbing the bracelet of Anubis (scene from The Mummy Returns) *Mine Mine Mine (Scene from Pocahontas) *Friends From The Other Side (Scene from The Princess and the Frog) *Moscow's Space Problem (Russian spacecraft capture in You Only Live Twice) *Gaston's Wedding Proposal Failure (Scene from Beauty and the Beast) *MCP's Forced Deletion (Final Battle Scene from Tron) *The Phony King of England (Scene from Robin Hood) *Moving Right Along (Scene from The Muppet Movie) *Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum (Scene from Fun and Fancy Free) Category:Games